


Send Love

by Garance



Series: FootballShot [580]
Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: Anger, Angst, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-17
Updated: 2020-08-17
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:13:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25957312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Garance/pseuds/Garance
Summary: Phil prend les choses trop à cœur.
Relationships: Philippe Coutinho/Niko Kovač
Series: FootballShot [580]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1061201





	Send Love

Send love

  
Phil ne pensait pas qu'il assisterait à ce genre de chose, mais après tout ce qu'il avait déjà vu, ce n'était pas si incroyable, juste... Surprenant. Il avait vu des choses avec Liverpool et Barcelone, mais jamais de cette manière (d'habitude c'est pire en fait, le changement n'est pas si mauvais à prendre). Munich est différente de toutes façons. Traîner dans les rues d'une ville qu'il connaît à peine est une mauvaise idée, cependant voir son coach, et pour l'instant crush, avec un t-shirt ''Send Love Please'' est loin d'être courant. Phil va devoir lui apporter de l'amour alors. Il prend les choses de manière trop littérale, mais il peut peut-être arranger le manque d'attention de Niko.

  
Phil finit par regretter quand il se retrouve à poser ses lèvres sur celles de son entraîneur. C'est allé beaucoup trop vite à cause de son instinct, mais il en avait besoin, et envie, surtout envie. Son coach n'a pas l'air de vraiment comprendre sa situation, il y a simplement l'acte physique entre eux. Phil le renverse sur le lit, ses lèvres toujours sur les siennes, il est tellement beau, il profite de pouvoir le voir totalement nu sous lui, c'est une bonne soirée malgré ses doutes. Phil n'a plus envie de laisser Niko seul maintenant, il rendra honneur à sa confiance quand il le laisse jouer en Bundesliga, il lui rendra tout.

  
Phil a du mal à retenir ses larmes quand il apprend la nouvelle le dimanche soir. Son Niko n'est plus avec lui, il quitte Munich. Phil déteste cette soirée. Il ne perd pas de temps pour aller chez Niko, pour le tenir contre lui, il ne veut pas le laisser partir, il ne veut pas rester à Munich sans lui. Le baiser qu'il reçoit comme réconfort amer ne lui suffit pas. Il sera en retard à l'entraînement du lendemain, de toutes façons il sera ignoré, autant rester avec celui qui a confiance en lui, pour toujours...

  
Fin


End file.
